Back to Neverland
by Authoress in Progress
Summary: When Peter returns to his home after flying Wendy back to Earth, he figures out that Hook is back and is seeking revenge. When Wendy wakes up one night to a flying pirate ship, what will happen? Rated T for fighting. Peter Pan 2003 Movie
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Peter." Wendy said to me before I flew into the night sky with Tinkerbell by my side.

I looked back at the nursrey window, where I still saw Wendy watching me as I flew.

I told her I'd come back one day, but somehow I knew I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't.

* * *

Back in Neverland, the sun was just rising. The feeling of the sun against my skin felt better then ever. But it wasn't Neverland without the Lost Boys or Wendy...or even Hook. Who will I fight?

I went back into the tree house and layed on my bed, playing my pipes.

It was lonely in here. Normaly, the Lost Boys would be fighting each other, yelling and laughing. But it was only me and my pipes, playing a gentle tune that echoed though out the tree house.

I stopped when I heard something outside. Normally I wouldn't hear a sound. Partly because of the Lost Boys, and partly because I was underground. But I head this clearly. Pirates.

I grabbed onto my knife and headed for the exit. Why would there be pirates? Hook is dead. I made sure of that. I cracked open the exit to see what was going on.

There stood Hook's entire crew. I heard someone shout, "Move it, fools!" and I knew it was Hook. He was the same. He didn't look like he was eaten alive.

He moved to the front of the crowd of pirates and said to them, "I want Peter Pan dead."

Of course he always wants me to die, but he had such crulety in his voice it made me think he was going to murder the next person to look at him.

One of his crew said, "We can kill em' in his sleep."

"That'd be too easy..." Hook said thoughtfuly.

Hook turned around quickly and turned to where I hid. I jerked to my side so I was fully hidden and I shut the door.

I ran down into the heart of the tree house where I found Tink starring at me, as if she was asking me what happened. I told her, "We have to go. Hook and his crew are coming in."

Tink and I ran out of our emergency escape exit and we took off into the sky.

We flew to where Hook and I had our last battle. Where Wendy gave me her thimble. His ship was ever the same, witch sent chills down my spine.

Tink mummered something witch only I understood. She said that Hook has something up his sleeve.

I looked below me, and I saw some indians running around with their bows drawn and ready.

One of the girls turned to a man and told him something, I only understood "Hook". They started to run east where his ship sat on the water.

I wanted to stop them, but something caught my eye. Hook's ship started to rise out of the water and fly.

How did Hook and his crew get there so fast? I ignored that thought when the ship soared above me and almost knocked me out of the air.

Tink let out a scream-like sound and pointed to the ship.

"Let it go, Tink." I told her. "We'll fight them soon."

Later that day, I returned to the tree house, witch was now trashed. Everything was broken and turned on their side.

Wendy's bed was ripped, torn, and pulled apart. The Lost Boy's beds were just the same, and the flower Wendy used to make medecine out of were gone.

I heard russling behind me, then I couldn't see anything. It went black.

* * *

**Wendy's point of view**

I turned around to see the Lost Boys hugging my parents and over-joyed. They had parents now.

I couldn't help but smile.

I shut the nursurey window and sat on my bed.

Michael hugged my mother once again, almost crying.

After a while, everyone headed to bed.

I laid in my bed, un able to sleep. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. I missed Neverland, and I missed Peter. I know it's only been an hour, but I missed him dearly.

After a while, I fell asleep and dreamed to Peter.

The dream was only flash backs of when I was in Neverland. I remembered the house I woke up in, I remember Peter and I sword fighting on a cliff. But then all the bad memmories flooded in.

I dreamed about when Peter and I were dancing near the faries tree, and he told me he doesn't love. I remembered when the Lost Boys, Michael, Jhon and I were taken onto Hook's ship and when Peter was thrown to the ground my Hook.

I woke up with a start. It was still dark outside. Everyon was still fast asleep. I rubed my eyes and I felt tears on my cheeks. I looked out the window, hoping to see Peter. But I saw nothing but the moon.

I got up out of my bed and sat in the window cill.

I looked up at the moon and stared at it for a while.

What was that in front of the moon? It looks like a pirate ship.

It grew closer, and then I saw it clearly. It was Hook's ship.

I jumped up and I ran to my bed. I took the sword Peter gave me out from under my bed. I hope I can fight them off. But wait, isn't Hook dead?

"John," I whispered to my brother.

He ignored me and continued to snore.

The ship grew closer. "John!"

"Not now, Wendy." John growned before turning to his side to avoid me.

I didn't dare turn around to see where the ship was at now. I shook my brother hard with my free hand. "John wake up it's Hook!"

John sat up and looked at me. I was really hoping he believed me. "Wendy, he's dead." He told me.

"Then what is that ship flying though the air?" I asked him, pointing out the window.

He put his glasses on and he said, "Woah."

He got out of bed and started to wake Michael up.

I looked out the window and the ship was even closer then I thought it would be. Only a few blocks away.

I haven't been home a day and pirates from Neverland have come after me.

Within what felt like seconds, the ship was close enough to the window that the pirates could crawl inside the room.

A pirate climbed down from a rope and smached the window into peices, sending glass everywhere.

Everyone let out a scream, and my parents called, "Children?"

The pirates let called out, "Yar!" Very loudly, witch must have gotten my parents worried.

One grabbed only Michael and lifted him into the air.

"Wendy!" Michael screamed.

I swung my sword at the pirate, but the pirate next to him blocked my attack.

"What's going on in there?" Asked my father before opening the door.

Mother let out a scream in terror when she saw what was happening.

"Mother! Get out of here, now!" I screamed at her.

The pirate that blocked my attack to the one holding onto Michael hit my sword again so hard I fell over.

Father ran twords us, but a bunch of pirates blocked their way.

I stood up and finally was able to cut the pirate who was holding Michael's arm, and he dropped my brother.

John hit a pirate with his wooden sword, witch did nothing but irriate him.

"Stop!" Hook's voice yelled to the pirates.

All the pirates stopped attacking me and my brothers and turned to a man standing near the window.

Hook. Ough! I thought he was dead...wait, how did he get here without Peter knowing? Peter!

"Where's Peter?" I asked Hook coldly.

"Who's this Peter you talk about?" Father asked.

I didn't want to answer, so I just glared at Hook.

"Peter?" Hook asked. "You don't need to worry about him." 

I gritted my teeth. "Where is he?"

He let out a little laugh and moved closer to me. "I told you not to worry."

Mother and Father wern't in the room anymore, I guess they went down stairs, hopefuly to call the police.

"Now," Hook said, "I hope you enjoy your trip back to Neverland."

Then one of his crew members threw a bag over me and knocked me off my feet to tie the top of the bag up to keep me from getting out.

"Let me out!" I yelled, trying to rip the bag. I dropped my sword before I got trapped int his bag, so I was out of luck. I can't believe what was happening.

The bag I was in was lifted off the ground and I was being taken out of the window. "Help!" I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Wendy!" I heard the Lost Boys scream. I heard my brothers, too.

I heard a bunch of yelling from the houses below us, and soon the police arived.

I fought hard enough that I delayed getting stuck in the ship by a few minutes, but soon, I was trapped in the flaoting pirate ship.

I felt my eyes sting with tears that didn't fall as I heard my parents calling out my name. I heard the Lost Boys, too, witch broke my heart even more.

I wanted to go back to Neverland, but not like this.

I didn't want this at all.

* * *

**Hey there y'all. I spent a long time writing this and it's almost one A.M. where I am. I was hoping this idea hasn't been used before. If it has, but send me a message or review this and tell me **_**nicely**_**, please. If I got anything wrong, or if anyone is OOC (out of charater), or I need to improve, please tell me with a message. If they are OOC, message me on what they are like (in charater) because I have hard time with that stuff.**

**-**

**WCC**


	2. Wendy Returns to Neverland

My head was throbbing and I was laying on the ground of my tree house. Why didn't Hook just kill me?

I heard a light banging inside the tree house. I stood up as quickly as I could, and I started to get really dizzy. I shook it off and headed twords the banging sound. Tink was trapped in a lantern.

I unlocked it and opened it up. "Tink, what happened in here?"

Tinkerbell looked really angry as she talked to me. I understood everything she said too clearly. She said, "One of Hook's men came here, and once he knocked you out Hook came in. He stuck me in here and then said to you _do you miss Wendy? I'll make sure you see her soon...sweet dreams._"

Tink mocked Hook, witch made me laugh a bit, but why did he mention Wendy?

I could tell it was night time by now. How long was I out? I flew outside with my sword ready and Tink by my side.

I flew into the air and headed twords the ocean where Hook had his ship.

That old cot fish better be up for a fight...

I wanted to sneak up on him, so Tink and I hid behind a bunch of crates.

I peaked out to see what was going on, and I saw Hook and his crew gathered around a bag. Why were they so interested in it?

I had to hold back the need to fight Hook and his crew, I needed to see why he mentioned Wendy.

The bag started to move around, and I jumped back. What's going on?

I turned to Tink, who was telling me go on and get Hook, but I wanted to see just what was happening.

"Let me out of here," The girl in the bag said. I knew that voice, it was Wendy.

Hook looked behind himself and saw me, so I unhid myself and started to fly up in the air.

"Smee," Said Hook, "get the girl."

"What, you old cot? Can't fight me today?" I asked.

Smee cut the top off the bag and held onto Wendy's arms so she wouldn't escape.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed my name.

"Wendy." I whispered before Hook lundged at me with his sword.

I easily dodged it and started trying to stab Hook.

I let out a small laugh at Hook's failure at killing me and I cut his arm.

I looked over at Wendy, and she now had her hands tied behind her back an her eyes blind-floded.

Hook turned to Smee and yelled, "The plank!"

Wendy was pushed onto the plank and then I tried to hit Hook with my sword again, but he blocked.

"I wouldn't fight, Peter. Don't fight if you want Wendy alive." Hook threatened me.

I knew what his plan was already, I don't fight and I die and Wendy dies, too. Hook isn't that sweet at all. And if I do fight he'll knock her off the plank her let her drown.

"Well?" Hook asked.

"I'll fight you," I told him.

Hook let out an evil smile and told Smee to push her off the plank, and he did so.

I heard Wendy scream as she fell, then I heard a splash and her screaming died down.

Hook seemed to enjoy Wendy's scream of terror and hit my sword with his and we started fighting again.

We clashed swords once more, and I knocked his sword out of his hand. I smiled and I put the sword to his throat.

Victory. But then my sword was pushed back by Hook's hook.

"Face it, Hook, you old cod. I won." I said triumpthly.

I jumped up and flew over his head and dove into the water.

"Get him!" I heard Hook yell at the pirates before I was deep enough in the water to not hear them.

I found Wendy still sturgling to hold her breath. I swam over to her quickly and pulled off her blindfold.

Her eyes lit up and he smiled. I grabbed onto her arm and began to swim to the surfice.

But then I heard gun shots and bullets slipping into the water.

I knew Wendy couldn't hold her breath any longer, so I started to swim faster up to the surfice.

On the way, I cut her ropes.

We made it to the beach and Wendy coughed out water, gasping for air.

I still held onto her arm and we ran though the forests and to my tree house.

"Wendy," I whispered to her.

"Yes, Peter?"

"What happened?"

Wendy sat down on the ground and said, "Sit, Peter."

I sat next to her and waited.

"Well, Hook's crew came into my house," She told me. "And they started fighting with us."

"Us?"

"John and Michael."

"Oh,"

"Then Hook came and bagged me." Wendy told me. "And on the way to Neverland, he said he would kill you, Peter."

"Well," I said, starting to feel proud of myself, "I took care of that old cod fish."

"No," Wendy said. "This is Hook...he cheated death itself. I don't think he would have failed so easily."

"Didn't you have your sword? You could have fought them off easily." I told her.

"I did!" Wendy exclaimed. "I can only fight so many. His crew is stronger now."

"It's been a day." I told Wendy. "They couldn't have gotten any stronger then they were before."

"There is...one thing." Wendy said.

"What?" 

"Faries. They could have used their magic to get stronger."

"Do you think they have Tink?" I asked.

"Tinkerbell was on the ship, too? I hope she's alright."

"She won't get caught."

Wendy nodded. "I hope so."

There was a long silence.

After a while, Wendy said, "My paretns must be worried sick."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked.

"No, your in danger. I can't leave you."

"I can handle myself." I promised her.

"You said one girl is worth more then twenty boys." Wendy said, quoting me.

"Maybe I was lying." I said to her before storming out.

* * *

**Wendy's point of view**

I got angry at Peter for saying that, so I walked out of his tree house and into the woods.

I sat on a tree branch and looked up at the stars.

My parents must be worried sick...the Lost Boys must be scared.

Michael and John...oh I can't think of it.

I spotted Earth amung the stars, and I couldn't help but think about my family.

I got up from where I sat and walked around. Neverland was so beautiful at night.

Peter must have gotten angry when I told him I'd help, because he still hasn't come looking for me. He always does.

I sat down in some soft grass and counted the stars.

I let out a yawn and shut my eyes. I drifted off into a sleep.

"Wendy?" I heard someone call my name, but I was still in sleep-mode, so I ignored it.

"Wendy..." I heard the voice say again, and this time I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to find out that it was still dark. I saw Peter above me.

"How did you find me?" I asked, knowing I was far away from the tree house and that Peter said to never go out in Neverland at night.

"I flew." He said.

"Isn't Neverland dangerous at night?" I asked.

He nodded. "That's why I came looking for you."

He helped me up and then said, "I saw pirates. It would be better if we flew."

Peter held my hand and we started flying though the air.

Peter turned back to me and gave me his boy-ish smile.

We landed at a new place, Peter said it was his new hide out.

Peter pulled on a vine hanging from the tree we were under, and a door within the tree opened and we walked down stairs, inside the house.

"It's baeutiful, Peter." I said, looking around his new house.

The roots of the tree were acting like walls, and the opened up at some parts into doorways. There was a wodden table and chairs in the middle of it all and in one of the tree roots was Tinkerbell's room, hidden by a leaf.

Peter smiled at his house and sat on a large chair I didn't notice before.

"Wow." I said, speachless.

He invited me onto a smaller chair next to him. It was large, but not as large as his.

I sat next to him and took in the sights of living in a tree.

"I'm tired." I said. Even after my nap, I was still tried.

"I'll show you to your room." Peter said before getting out of his seat.

He showed me to the arch way next to his, witch was on the far right of the room when you enter, and showed me my bed.

"Good night." I told him befre crawling into bed.

"Sweet dreams." Peter whispered before blowing out a candle and walking out.

I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, I felt better then ever. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I got up and walked out of the room.

Peter was already awake and eating fish.

"Good morning, Peter." I said, sitting next to him.

"Morning, Wendy." Peter said.

"Wouldn't it be a great morning to go out for a fly?" I asked playfully.

Peter smiled and looked at me. "Last one to the door is Captian Hook."

There's my Peter.

We jumped out of our seats and ran for the door. Peter, being much faster then I was, made it do the door first.

He laughed and opened the door.

Peter took my hand and we lifted into the air.

We flipped around and spun in the air until my hand slipped out of Peter's. I couldn't fly without pixie dust, so I fell.

I landed in a tree and I cut my arm on a branch.

I finally landed on a tough branch and grunted. I looked at my arm, witch was bleeding. There wasn't much blood coming out, but it still hurt.

"Wendy?" Peter called out.

"Down here."

Peter flew down into the tree and sat next to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Peter didn't notice the bloody cut on my arm until I raise that arm to climb up the tree.

"Wendy your arm..." Peter trailed off.

"It's nothing." I promised.

Peter pulled me down from where I was climbing and we hid in a bunch of leaves. He shushed me and looked out of a opening in the leaves.

I peaked out and saw pirates.

Smee, Hook, and a bunch of other pirates I couldn't name.

"Hook," I whispered in disgust.

Peter put his hand on my mouth and shushed me again before whispering as quietly as he could, "He doesn't know we're here."

I nodded and peaked out.

"I told you I wanted Pan dead." Hook said angrily.

"Well, we couldn't catch him." One of his crew said.

"I didn't ask you." Hook said.

Hook didn;t let anyone reply and he said, "I want Pan delievered to me before sun down. I want him alive. I want to kill him myself. And in the mean while, get his little Wendy, too. Alive." 

"Of course," Hook continued, "I want his Wendy delievered with him. I want her to witness her lover's death. I want to see the terror in her eyes."

I can't kill Peter. No one can. I felt the rage building up inside.

Hook smiled evily and continued, "Then I shall rule Neverland."

"Never." Peter whispered angrily.

"Peter, quiet down." I whispered ever so quietly to him.

Peter ignored me and glared at Hook. Peter loved Neverland with all his heart, even though he couldn't feel love itself. It would break his heart if Neverland was ruled by such a horrible beast like Hook.

"He'll never rule Neverland." Peter said, his voice growing louder. "Never!"

"Quiet!" I snapped quietly, covering his mouth.

Peter grabbed my wounded arm, witch I had the hand I was covering his mouth with and he pushed it hard away from his face.

He scrached my cut and it bled more. I clenched onto it and tried not to say anything.

Peter gave me a cold glare, witch I didn't know he had in him until now, then turned to see what was going on.

He turned back to me, his face still full of anger and he said, "Their gone."

* * *

**Peter's point of view**

Wendy and I arrived back at my new hide out.

Wendy walked over to our water bucket and started to clean off the blood on her arm.

Wait, that's our drinking water. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my wound. I don't want it infected."

"I drink that water. I don't want to drink bloody water."

"I told you I don't want my wound to get infected."

I grabbed the bucket, witch now had blood in it and dumped it. "There goes perfectly god drinking water."

"Peter!" Wnedy snapped. "Has it ever occured to you that things might _hurt_ people? People might want it to stop?"

I was silent.

"You should start thinking of others."

"I do think of others, I saved you life on Hook's ship."

"You dragged me into it!" She yelled at me. "If you hadn't taken me to Neverland in the first place, I wouldn't be here! You could be alone with Tink and the Lost Boys."

Again, I was silent.

"And now you have nothing to say? Maybe 'I'm sorry'?"

"Well, I saved your life. I shouldn't-"

Wendy stomped her foot and yelled, "Face it, your a stuck-up _little boy_." She walked past me and hit my shoulder hard with her's as she walked out of the house.

I let out a scream on rage and hit the wall.

Stupid Wendy! Why does she have to be so sensitive to _everything_!? She is too easy to start a fight with! Bringing her to Neverland had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done.

* * *

**The chapter wasn't as good as I thought it would be. It was slow, but believe me, the chapter does have meaning. You'll see later.**

**And if any of you readers don't have accounts, don't worry, I accept annoymous reviews so you can review! I'll update **_**only**_** if I get a review. Thank you for reading, and please review. :)**


	3. If You Wish It

**Peter's point of view**

I sat on my bed. I zoned out and was oblivious to the world around me.

I felt someone tugging on my hair. I knew it was Tink. I smiled and turned around. "Tink! Your alright." 

Tink smiled at me and nodded.

We talked for a while until I remembered Wendy. It's been a while since she walked out...

"Tink, did you see Wendy?" I asked.

Tink simply shook her head innocently.

I changed the subject and said, "Why were you gone so long?"

Tink pointed outside and said, "The Faries Ball."

I forgot about that, Tink loves going to balls. The Faries Ball is her favorite.

We were silent after that.

I told Tink I'd go out to get a new bucket full of water, so I grabbed the bucket and headed outside.

I guess it was awfully silly for Wendy and I to get into a little fight over water, so I was looking out for her as I walked.

I made it to the river and started filling the bucket. I saw something white across the river. It was the same color as Wendy's nightgown. I looked up and saw nothing.

I shrugged and walked off, carring the water bucket.

I made it back to the tree house and sat the bucket of water on the table. Tink was inside her small room, I could see the light from behind the leaf.

I heard the door shut and Wendy came running in.

I only reconized her when I heard her voice. She was all cut up. She had a big scrach on her cheek and I could see she had a cut on her leg because her nightgown was blood-stained. She had a good-sized cut on her left upper arm and she was shaking. She said, "Peter..."

"Wendy, what happened?" I asked her.

I could tell she was in pain. She was breathing heavily and she was shaking, but she managed to speak. "I was walking when Hook and his crew came out and started to attack. I tried to fight back, but I only had a stick. They beat me...and..."

Wendy didn't continue.

Tink moved a part of her leaf and saw what Wendy looked like now.

I heard Tink gasp, but she didn't move away from her room.

"What?" I asked Wendy, trying to make her continue.

Wendy didn't reply. Come on, Wendy, any time now...

Wendy shut her eyes and limped over to a chair and sat down.

"Wendy are you ok?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No..."

I ripped a peice of cloth off of the bottom of her night gown and dipped it in the cold water. "This might sting a bit," I warned her before using it to whip the blood off of her cheek.

"Ouch," She whispered.

I dipped the blood-stained cloth back into the water. I saw the cut on her cheek clearly now since I whiped all the blood off. It wasn't that deep, but it sure bled a lot. It was thin, like a sword or knife cut her.

I looked up at Wendy, who's eyes were closed. I took the wet cloth and whiped the blood on her arm off then put the cloth in the water.

The cut on her upper left arm was thick, like Hook cut her with his hook.

After I cleaned off all the blood, Wendy finally spoke and said, "I...I need you to come with me."

"Are you kidding? Look at youself. Your not going anywhere."

Wendy looked at me sadly and said, "Please, Peter, you have to come."

"Your not leaving." I told her.

"Who says?"

"I do."

Wendy put her hand on the scrach on her cheek and looked down. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked. "Where would you go?"

Wendy didn't look up at me, witch bothered me. She said, "Home."

"Neverland is your home."

"Home, Peter. London."

"No, Neverland is your home."

Wendy was crying when she spoke. "I can't leave everybody. I can't leave the Lost Boys, John, Michael, my parents, everbody."

I sat next to her on a chair and said, "You want to leave?"

"It's dangerous here." Wendy said.

"But that's what makes it fun." I insisted.

"It's fun to an extent, but now we're being hunted. We don't have anything to pretect us exept your sword."

"We have the tree house." I told her. "I have an extra sword, I can give it to you."

"I miss home. I love Neverland and almost eveything in it, but I can't stay here."

"Your not leaving me again."

Wendy whiped a few tears away from her eyes, silent.

"Wendy, do you want to leave?" I asked her, holding her hand.

Wendy looked up at me with watery eyes and said, "I do."

I felt the same feeling of when Tink drank the poision for me. I didn't like it.

Wendy kept giving me this look, like she was silently crying.

"Do you want to leave for home?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "Do you want to fly back?"

Wendy's eyes lit up. "You really would?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

Wendy threw her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

I didn't know wat else to do, so I put my arms around her back and patted it.

I felt something warm inside...it was an odd feeling, but I liked it.

Wendy let go of me, and I did the same.

"Let's fly tonight." Wendy said.

"If you wish it." I said. I had trouble telling her that, my voice cracked and I felt like I did when Hook told me Wendy will forget about me...

Wendy smiled.

The day passed quickly when Wendy and I were messing around with our swords. I have her a sword so we could fight.

Wendy knocked the sword out of my hand and pointed her's to my throat.

Soon enough the evening passed. I was surprised Hook didn't come and get us by now. To think he would whimp out. Ha! 

We walked out of the hide out and lifted off into the night sky.

We were silent until we flew over the ocean.

"Peter, I'm sorry." Wendy said.

"No. It's ok." I lied.

Wendy tightened her grip on my hand and said, "I thought I might tell you now --"

"FIRE!" I heard someone yell from below us.

Then I was suddenly caught in a net.

I let go of Wendy's hand and pushed her onto a cloud before I started to fall.

* * *

**Wendy's point of view**

"Peter!" I screamed, leaning my torso off the cloud and watching Peter fall.

I heard Peter yell, "Wendy, fly!!!"

I heard a bunch of yelling and I knew what happened. And I also knew who was behind it all.

Hook.

I stood up on the cloud and looked up at the stars. I saw Earth amung them, and I know Peter wants me to escape Neverland for my safety, but an other part of me was telling me to stay.

I followed by heart and jumped up. Soon I was flying. I only had one thing I wanted to do, even if that one thing killed me; save Peter.

* * *

**I know I ending it waaaay too soon. But I believe it was good enough. I am making this a short story, no longer them five chapters. Please, feel free to review and tell friends about this.**

**-**

**WCC**


	4. Hook's Horrible Hexed Hook

**Wendy's point of view**

I flew away from Neverland and back to Earth. I found my house and the nursrey window was shut. I slowly opened it and crawled inside.

Michael and John were fast asleep in their beds. The Lost Boys, too.

I saw my neatly made bed and quietly walked ovr to it. I took my sword out from under it.

It hit the metal on Michael's bed, and the sound echoed though the room. I stood still for a momment, hoping no one heard.

Michael stirred in his bed. I looked at him, silently asking him not to awake.

Please...please...please...pla-...

"Wendy?" Michael asked quietly, sitting up.

I sat my sword on my bed and sat on the ground next to michael's bed to I was just about his hight. "Hey Michael."

"Wendy!" Michael whispered, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged my little brother back.

"What happened? Your dress is torn." Michael pointed out.

"Hook and his crew attacked me. They took me to Neverland." I told Michael, sitting on his bed so he could hit on my lap.

"Neverland?"

I nodded. "They bounded my hands and threw me in the water. Hook and Peter were fighting, of course Peter was winning."

"What happened!?" Michael asked a bit louder then he should.

Luckily the Lost Boys and John could sleep though an earthquake.

"Well Peter saved me and we ran away. Hook's crew had taken poor little faries and used their magic to get stronger."

"He'll never win." Michael promised me. "As long as Peter's around."

"That's the reason I'm here." I whispered. "Peter has been taken onto Hook's ship. He was flying me home, and then he got caught in a net."

Michael was silent.

I sun was _just_ starting to rise here, meaning I have to leave soon.

I kissed Michael's forehead and said, "Tell everyone I said hi, and that I'm fine."

"Your not leaving with out us." Tootles said from behind me.

I turned around and said, "You can't come along. It's dangerous, the pirates...their stronger."

"Aye," He agreed, "but after I saw hook's cut on your arm I told the boys we ought' to come along with you."

I looked at the cut on my arm. It still hurt, come to think of it, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"But-"

"Don't argue with us, Wendy." John said. "We're coming with you."

"Mother and Father would get woried sick." I told them.

"We ran away before." Michael said. "We can do it again."

They all took out swords, witch I had no idea where they came from, and then we were off to Neverland.

I was so thankful the Lost Boys, John and Michael tagged along. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight an entire ship of ultra-strong pirates alone.

We flew onto Hook's ship and I called out, "Hook!"

Hook turned to me, smiling evily as he spoke, "Wendy, it's so nice to have you."

"What did you do with Peter?" I said angrily. The boys reapeated what I said, only yelling loudly.

"Here," Hook said, taking a step to the side so we could see what was happening.

Peter wasn't in the net anymore, he was struggling with the ropes that were tightly wrapped around his wrists. His hands wern't behind his back but in front of him, and he stood against a wall.

"Peter!" I cried out.

Peter jerked his head twords me and shook his head like I did something bad.

I forgot about that and I charged for Hook with my sword.

Hook blocked my attack his his hook then started to fight me with a sword.

The boys started to fight the other pirates.

Hook tried to stab my stomach, but luckily I shielded that with my sword and hit his in mid-air.

He knocked it out of my and and pushed me into a post. He trapped my throat with his hook. The sharp edge it the wood next to my throat.

Hook grinned evily again. "Any last words?"

"You can't defeat a girl that easily. Besides, we know a guy's true weakness." I said before I kneed the man's sensitive area.

Hook crindged and bent down. His hook was torn away from the wood, setting me free.

I took a few steps back. "You can't beat me."

"I can and I will!" Hook yelled before running to me.

I ducked when his sword flew over my head. He hit my sword in mid-air and we started this pattern: stab, duck, slash, dodge, reapeat until I finally stabbed his arm.

He let out a cry in pain. "Fool!"

I heard Peter laugh, witch made me smile.

"What, Hook? Can't stand being beaten by a girl?" I asked, smiling.

"I have not...been...beaten!" Hook yelled in rage before knocking me over. I fell onto the hard wodden floor and landed on my side. I fell back onto my back.

Hook almost stabbed his sword into my heart, but I rolled away in time.

I jumped up, still holding my sword.

He hit my shoulder with his sword and cut it. I winced in pain, but then I continued to fight.

I shielded his next attempted to slash my arm with my sword.

Hook pushed me over again, but this time it was really hard. I hit my head on a metal plate and everything was blury.

I felt the point of a sword on my throat. "It's such a shame to end your life like this." I heard Hook say.

I was silent.

"How about one last story, eh?" Hook asked.

"Over my dead body." I said though my teeth.

"That could be arranged." Hook told me.

I heard the shouts of the pirates and the boys as they fought. I heard the swords clashing and battle cries.

I shut my eyes, ready to die.

I felt the tip of the sword move away from my throat.

I opened my eyes and saw John attacking Hook.

"John!" I cried out, standing up. I shook my head, trying to get my vision strait because I was seeing two Hooks and four Johns. Once I got my vision back to normal, I tried to hit Hook. "Get away from my broher!"

"I got this," John insisted

I shook my head and tried to stab Hook, but he dodged. "You don't."

I turned to my brother and took a breath o say something. I was interupted by a gun shot. John cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"John!" I screamed. It only took four seconds for the whole thing to happen, but each second felt like a minute.

I dropped to my knees beside him. I breathed heavily while I said, "John, John are you alright?"

Hook only got his shoulder, thank goodness, but blood came out of the bullethole.

I looked over to where Peter was last, hoping he had an answer.

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. Peter started to run to me, but a pirate pointed a sword to his throat, making him back away.

Hook smiled, holding his shot gun and put it back in his belt.

I glared at him, hoping I looked threatening with tears running down my cheeks. "Why did you shoot him?"

He ignored me. "Listen to me!" I yelled at him.

He, yet again, ignored me.

I let it go and looked down at John.

"Wendy," He said painfuly, "Help Peter."

"No." I said.

"Go, I'll be fine."

I bit my lip. "John you just got shot. You don't expect me to leave you here, do you?" 

John shook his head. "I don't."

I heared Peter let out a painful yell.

I looked up at where Peter was, and he had a cut across his upper right side.

John gave me a nudge with his good arm and said, "Go!"

I knew he would keep pushing it, and Hook wasn't there anymore, so I got up and ran to Peter.

Peter was pretty much helpless right now. His wrists were bounded, so that ment he couldn't fight back really well.

I hit the Pirate in the arm with the flat of my blade, getting his attention.

Him and I fought for a little while until I unarmed him and knocked him off the ship and into the water.

Peter was on the ground right now because he was tripped by the pirate. I cut off the ropes and asked, "How did they tie you up? I know you always put up a nice fight."

He didn't say anything.

The one thing he did finally say was something he said when Michael, John, and Tiger Lilly were captured by the pirates. "Leave Hook to me."

I nodded. "It's perfectly fine. I've had enough of Hook."

We stood up and I gave Peter John's sword.

Peter have me his classic smlie and ran off into the crowd of fighting pirates to find Hook.

I heard a battle cry that doesn't belongto Peter, the Lost Boys, John, Michael, or even the pirates. I smiled. Indians.

Soon, the ship was flooded with Indians, fighting the pirates.

But on of Hook's crew members came right after me. I fought him off as best as I could. But sadly, he knocked the sword out of my hand and knocked me over.

He hit my head with the flast of his sword and that's all I remember.

* * *

**Peter's point of view**

Hook and I were fighting like we never fought before.

Unlike most times, we were fighting until one of us died.

I flew up onto the lookout deck and laughed. "I bet you can't catch me!"

To my surprise, Hook started to fly.

He had no happy thoughts what so ever, so I knew he took a fairy and used it's fairy dust.

Hook and I fought in mid air, and like our last fight, he was telling me unhappy thoughts. But I didn't stop flying. I kept flying high.

Hook started to get annoyed. "Your Wendy is down there."

"Fighting." I told him.

"Oh no, Pan." Hook said. "She's not even close to fighting."

"She's left, Peter. Gone. She thought you could handle me and left to Earth with her family." Hook told me. "She's going to grow up, close the window on you."

I shook my head. "She'll never grow up." 

"She's got a family now, children of her own. She doesn't share the stories of the marvulous Peter Pan anymore. She forgot about you."

"I'll come back to her."

"Thw window is shut."

"I'll call out her name!"

"Oh but she can't hear you." Hook insisted.

"I'll open the window." I yelled.

"The window is locked."

I started to float down, but I tried hard hard as I could to stand.

I washed thoes thoughts away and floated back up. There me and Hook fought to the death.

Hook knocked me to the ground and I landed hard.

"And now," Hook said, ladning in front of me. "Peter Pan shall die!"

He put his sword to my chest. I showed to emotion what so ever as I said, "To die would be an awfuly big adventure."

I felt a sudden jolt of pain, horrible...horrible pain, then I didn't feel anything. Nothing.

* * *

**Wendy's point of view**

I awoke to hear cheering. Not from my side, but from the pirates. Hook seemed happy with himself, and his sword was bloody.

"Peter Pan is dead!" Hook cheered loudly.

"No!" I cried out.

Hook turned to me and smiled. "I think you know what that means."

I felt a mixture of heart break, fear, sadness, lonelyness, and anger all at the same time. I saw Hook very pleased with himself. I must have looked so heartbroken...

I looked at the floor, and there laid Peter's lifeless body.

I cried so hard. I didn't bother to move. The only time I moved was to cover my eyes as I cried.

"And now so shall his lover." Hook said, mentioning me.

I uncovered my eyes and looked up at Hook. "I will never die."

Hook smiled evily. "Is that so?"

"It is. The only person dying tonight is you." I said, standing up.

Everyone let out a laugh. But I knew I was going to have the last laugh.

I took a sword from one of the Lost Boys and glared at Hook. "Surrender now or you'll die a painful death."

Hook laughed. "Like a _girl_ could do that."

I hit him with my sword, fighting back tears as we fought near Peter.

We were silent as we fought. The Lost Boys, the Indians, John, and Michael watched.

An Indian healer tried to help John out with his shoulder as we fought.

I hit knocked Hook's sword out of his hand after five minutes of fighting. I was getting tired, but I wanted to finish Hook off for Peter.

I tried to hit his throat, but Hook shielded my attack with his hook.

"Face it, you lost. " I said.

Hook tried to plundge his hook in my stomach, but I dodged. I took the time he was looking downward to try and hit his thraot.

He bent backwards and dodged. I have to admit he's a good fighter.

We fought for an other few minutes, and I grew very tired. He knocked the sword out of my hand and knocked me onto my back. I laid beside Peter.

"Peter," I whispered, hoping he would hear me. He didn't move.

"Leave her alone." I heard Michael say, and everyone but the pirates repeated what he said.

Hook laughed. "You can't stop me."

"Yes, we can." Said Princess Tiger Lilly, speaking in English.

She drew her bow and arrow and aimed it for Hook. "Only one will die today."

All the Indians behind her mimiced her move, ready to fire.

"Fire!" Tiger Lilly yelled. She fired her bow and then about twenty arrows were lodged into Hook's body.

Tiger Lilly smiled triumpthly. Her arrow hit his heart, right in the middle.

Hook fell to the ground, dead.

Their arrows were full of poison, so they would have won with a single arrow.

I heard a sizzling sound, and I heard Tootles cry out, "His sword!"

I sat up and looked at it. I was burning and melting.

His crew had fleed so it was only the good guys with us.

I laid beside Peter again, closer and on my side. "Peter...can you hear me?" I asked in a low whisper.

Peter didn't move. I touched his cheek, and so my surprise it was soft. For a man like him, I would expect it to be rough.

I smiled.

"Peter." I whispered, seeing if he would awaken. He didn't.

I laid my head on his shoulder. I was so tired...so very tired.

I shut my eyes and relaxed. Everything felt like it was going to be alright when I was near Peter.

I didn't know if it was me or not, but it was getting warmer. Only the part of my head that rested on Peter, though.

"We-" I heard Tiger Lilly say before she stopped suddenly. I heard a low whisper (just mummers) and then she giggled.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to comprehend what just happened.

I sniffled and held back tears. While I was taking in what happened, Peter crossed my mind.

"Wendy," I heard someone whisper.

My mind was playing tricks, I was sure of it. A single tear fell free from my closed eyes and landed on Peter's skin.

"Wendy,"

I heard a few more giggles from Tiger Lilly.

I placed a hand on Peter's wounded chest, but I felt no blood. It was warm, though.

"Wendy don't cry." The voice said.

I felt his chest moving up and down. I looked up at him and smiled.

I saw Peter's smling face. He was fully healed. How, I don't know, but I was so happy.

I hugged him. At first he didn't hug me back, but after a few seconds he did.

We sat up and I saw Tiger Lilly laughing. Not because it was funny, because it was sweet.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered to Peter.

"The great Peter Pan doesn't die." Peter told me, sounding quite proud of himself.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

The tirbal healer said, "Captain Hook's sword. It was enchanted, but cursed. It kills quickly, but if he dies, the people he has killed come back to life."

"Now, I'm guessing you want to leave?" Asked Peter.

"I have to, John's shoulder..." I whispered.

With that, we flew back to Earth. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was afternoon.

We landed inside the nursery, and no one was in it. Peter and Tink started to fly away, but I yelled, "Peter!"

"Kids?" Someone called from downstairs.

Peter flew back to me with Tink behind him. "What?"

"Come back for me. You won't forget, would you?" I asked.

Peter smiled and shook his head. "I'll be back tonight." Then he flew away.

We were greeted by my parents.

They pounded us with questions of every kind.

We didn't have an answer for most of them because my paretns couldn't know about Neverland.

So I told them the pirates were a bad group that kidnap children, and they believed it.

We ate a wonderful lunch and dinner.

They took everyone to the hospital. John had the bullet removed and his arm wrapped up.

We returned home just before sundown.

I didn't change into my night gown, I changed into a dress. I wore a midnight blue dress that was cut off at my knees. I had flat shoes and my hair let loose. I was ready for Peter.

I napped a bit before Peter arrived in the room. I woke me up and I smiled at him.

"Ready for an adventure?" Peter asked.

* * *

**Note: There **_**will**_** be one last chapter. Stay tuned.**

**Tell friends about this story and review please!**


	5. I Give You My Thimble

**Wendy's point of view**

"I have to be back before night fall." I told Peter.

Peter nodded and then we flew out the window.

We were back in Neverland as the sun rose. It was baeutiful. The clouds were white and fluffy and there wasn't a sign of pirates.

We landed deep inside the forests of Neverland.

"Now it's time for the adventure." Peter told me.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

We had an adventure with Tiger Lilly. She showed us to a cave and we went inside.

"Don't take an other step," TIger Lilly said, stopping me and Peter from walking. "Sheer drop."

Tiger Lilly jumped down the hole like a stupid idiot.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

Peter laughed, grabbed my arm and jumped down, taking me with him.

I let out a scream, but Peter and Tiger Lilly just laughed.

We landed in water, but then we fell down a waterfall.

After that we swam to the shore.

We were soaked. But it was so fun!

My dress and shoes were ruined, but I didn't care.

Peter walked back into the water. He stopped when the water reached his waist, I stood by him. I stood in the shallow water so it only reached my thighs.

Peter splashed me with water. I grinned and therw water back up at him.

Peter walked in front of me, smiled then picked me up over his shoulder.

Tiger Lilly was swimming in the water, watching us.

"Peter, what are you doing?" I asked as he started to run up a hill.

We reached a small hill with a sheer drop. "Dive!" I yelled as he threw me off the hill.

I let out an other scream and landed into the deep water.

Soon after I was underwater, Peter dove in.

He swam close to me, raised his eye brow and smiled.

Fish swam around us and I saw Tiger Lilly poking her head under to see what was happening.

We swam to the top of the water and took deep breaths.

Tiger Lilly swam to me and said, "We have to leave. We can only spend to long in the water."

I nodded then we swam back to dry land.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm soaked!" I shook my head harder to try and get the water out.

We dried off as best as we could. I was starting to get so tired.

The sun was aboutto set in Neverland. During the day, Peter, Tiger Lilly and I played round.

After we dried off, we set traps, sword fought, and then I told stories.

I had to leave during mid afternoon due to me getting too tired.

I left Tiger Lilly and Peter flew me back to London.

I changing into my nightgown behind a screen and then crawled into bed.

I shut my eyes, then a hold breze hit the skin on my face. I opened by eyes to find Peter standing in the window cill.

"Peter what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

He walked next to my bed and sat on his knees. "I want you to come back with me. Back to Neverland...to never grow up."

I didn't really think about what to say, I just said, "I want to. I would love too. But my paretns, they-"

"We won't have to tell them. Leave a note."

"I'll think about it." I whispered.

He looked down at my hand, witch was sticking out of the blankets and he took it.

"Please, Wendy?"

I felt warm inside. I nodded my head. "Of course, Peter. We must wait an other day."

He looked really happy and he nodded.

I smiled, showing my teeth.

"I'll see you soon, Peter." I whispered, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Goodbye, Wendy." Peter said.

"But first," I said, "my thimble."

I leaned close to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled before flying away.

I smiled before drifting off into a sleep, awating the return of Peter Pan to leave to Neverland once and for all. And to stay. Forever.

* * *

**THE END**.

**All credits go to whoever made Peter Pan and whoever made the 2003 live action Peter Pan. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
